1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a vane, such as an archery vane, to an arrow shaft, particularly with a sleeve that is detachably secured directly to or with respect to the arrow shaft.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional fletching systems for attaching arrow vanes to arrow shafts include a sleeve positionable about an outer surface of the arrow shaft and at least one archery vane mounted to an outer surface of the sleeve. Conventional sleeves can have an inner diameter of the sleeve greater than an outer diameter of the arrow shaft, so that the sleeve can be easily slide over the arrow shaft.
Some conventional methods for mounting a shrinkable sleeve having one or more archery vanes on an outer surface of the shrinkable sleeve include heat shrinking the shrinkable sleeve onto the arrow shaft by applying temperature differences to the shrinkable material.
Many conventional methods and apparatuses for attaching vanes using fletching systems require special tools and/or a shop environment, such as hot water tanks, for applying shrinkable materials. Some conventional methods and apparatuses use an adhesive material on the inside of the sleeve to secure the sleeve with respect to the arrow shaft. However, it is difficult to apply such adhesive material and quite often the adhesive material releases and causes movement of the sleeve with respect to the arrow shaft.